Nathan Kellstone-Uaevin
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Nathan Kellstone-Uaevin |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" TBA Utania - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" Two-time race winner - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 15 (Team Kellstone) - |- colspan="1" 316AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 32nd of 114 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 32nd (316AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 317AP P&F Industries 200 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 316AP Queen's 300 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 317AP P&F Industries 200 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 102 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 1 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 13 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 20 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Nathan Kellstone-Uaevin (born on his birthday) is an Utanian race car driver in the RZOEAZ. He currently drives the No. 15 Utani Netopik/Urukya Electric Straymahq for Team Kellstone. He is the grandson of team owner N.F.N. Kellstone. Nathan resides in Vela Luka, Utania, and is unmarried (though not for lack of trying if one reads the tabloids). Early Life Mr Kellstone-Uaevin is an heir of the Kellstone fortune as the grandson of N.F.N. Kellstone who owns a substantial stake in the ##name of car company## corporation which is worth some one to two billion Utanian punds. The kid grew up rich, and now granpappy done bought him a racing team. How do you think the kid's early life was? He's rich bee-atch. (*ching*) RZOEAZ Career 313AP Season For the vast majority of his rookie season, Utania's Nathan Kellstone-Uaevin was not just an "also-ran," he was an afterthought. Qualifying for only 13 of 36 races, he recorded no Top 10s, resulting in a devastating 84th-place points finish in his first season in the sport. 314AP Season The 314AP season ended up putting Nathan Kellstone-Uaevin on the map as far as the RZOEAZ fan base was concerned. The young Utanian also-ran from 313AP was back, and made the most of his sophomore year in the series, successfully qualifying for the sport's first Chase for the Crown Cup. 315AP Season Kellstone-Uaevin entered the 315AP season with high hopes that he could improve on his career-best 33rd-place points finish from 314AP. Unfortunately, though, that was not to be. While he managed to qualify for and compete in roughly the same number of races has the previous year, the Top 10 finishes were not there (one season-best 3rd place finish), relegating Nathan Kellstone-Uaevin to a 52nd-place points finish, missing the cut for the Chase for the Crown Cup by 41 points. 316AP Season Despite the stumbles at the finish of the 315AP season, Kellstone-Uaevin received the expected contract extension from his grandfather and team owner to continue driving the No. 15 car in 316AP. He wasted no time in repaying that faith, rallying to win the first race of the season - the Queen's 300 - for his first career victory. After winning the season-opening Queen's 300, he followed up with seven additional Top-10 finishes on his way to a berth in the Chase for the Crown Cup and a 32nd place overall points finish for the season. 317AP Season Career Stats Category:Utania Category:RZOEAZ Category:People Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports